


Surprise

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Sexy, Sexy John, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: John's outfit surprises Sherlock.





	

Sherlock could tell something had John's spirits up the moment he walk, no swaggered into the sitting room, shoulders back, arms swinging, a smile on his face. He marched over to where Sherlock sat in his chair and stood in front of him.

Sherlock looked him over with a critical eye, trying to figure out why he was in such a good mood. John was wrapped in his dressing gown, hair damp, skin slightly flushed. Fresh from the shower. That wasn't it. Sherlock looked lower, spotting the red leather, silver studded and tipped boots on John's feet. High quaility leather, hand tooled, polished to a glossy shine. John had new shoes and that put him in a good mood; why?

John grinned and walked to the center of the room. Without a word, he untied the belt of his gown and let it fall to the floor. Sherlock's eyes bugged out when he saw the pair of tiny red briefs John wore. With a grunt he slid out of his chair and crawled across the room to kneel at John's feet. On a much closer inspection, he noted the lacing that was straining against John's erection. He licked his lips and leaned in to place a kiss on the cloth covered bulge. John grunted as he grabbed a handful of Sharlock's curls and yanked him to his feet. Sherlock moaned in escatcy as John mashed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

"Do you like my outfit?" John asked when they broke apart.

Sherlock nodded, unable to remember how to form words.

"Do you think we should take this into the bedroom?"

Sherlock turned and sprinted out of the room. John's laughter rang through the flat as he followed him.

 

                                  

                                         

 


End file.
